Mawar Biru
by tequilapearl
Summary: SasuSaku;—meletakkan setangkai mawar biru di dalam loker gadis itu telah menjadi rutinitas Sasuke setiap hari.


SasuSaku;—meletakkan setangkai mawar biru di dalam loker gadis itu telah menjadi rutinitas Sasuke setiap hari.

[ **Mawar Biru** ]

* * *

Milyaran air dari langit menghujam bumi begitu deras. Remaja lelaki berusia enam belas tahun itu tampak jenuh menunggu di halte pemberhentian bus. Hujan tak kunjung berhenti sejak sejam yang lalu. Ia mengancing jaketnya dan memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan. Jika tidak, toko bunga itu akan tutup.

Uh, beruntung jalanan sedang lenggang, jadi dia tidak akan basah lebih dari seharusnya.

Kling, kling.

Lonceng bergoyang saat pintu di buka. Seorang gadis bermahkotakan merah muda menyambutnya dengan senyum manis.

"Selamat sore. Setangkai bunga mawar biru seperti biasanya?"

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke ikut menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis—terlalu tipis untuk disadari orang lain. Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," ucap gadis itu sebelum berbalik untuk mengambil bunga pesanan pelanggan tetapnya. Sasuke mengamati kegiatan yang dilakukan gadis itu. Ah, dia tampak serius sekali.

"Kau selalu bersikap formal padaku," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sang gadis menoleh sesaat sebelum kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan memilih bunga.

"Dengan siapa kau berbicara?"

Dengusan diluncurkan Sasuke. "Aku tak melihat ada orang lain disini selain kita—maksudku, kau dan aku."

"Hm, ya, kurasa kau benar." Sakura memotong setangkai mawar biru dan membawanya kepada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku?"

Sakura merajut lekukan di dahinya. "Maksudmu, pernyataan yang kau lontarkan beberapa saat yang lalu?" Gadis bermanik zambrud itu menyerahkan bungannya. "Ini punyamu."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil mawar yang disodorkan gadis di hadapannya. "Terserah kau ingin menyebutnya apa."

Sebelum menjawab, Sakura bergumam kecil. "Kenapa, ya? Karena kau adalah pelanggan sementara aku adalah penjual bunga?"

"Tidak logis. Banyak hubungan antara pelanggan dan penjual yang berjalan lebih dari itu." Sasuke berniat mengambil selembar uang dari sakunya, namun dihentikan dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Gratis. Kau tidak perlu membayar."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Mungkin akan ada hal yang akan terjadi... besok?" Sakura memberikan senyum misterius.

Kepala raven itu memiring tak terlalu signifikan. "Hal yang seperti apa?"

"Entahlah. Mengapa tidak kau nantikan saja?" Gadis merah muda menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggung. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" ujarnya ceria ketika Sasuke hendak melangkah pergi.

"Um, Sasuke?"

Remaja tanggung lelaki itu baru saja hendak menarik kenop pintu sebelum Sakura menginterupsi niatnya. Sasuke menoleh.

"Hubungan antara pelanggan dan penjual yang berjalan baik, katamu. Jika boleh kutahu, hubungan seperti apa itu?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Kemudian menggidikkan bahunya, ambigu. Sakura tak melepaskan tatapan dari Sasuke.

Kenop pintu ditarik. Daripada menjawab, Sasuke lebih memilih pergi.

Kling, kling.

Lonceng kembali bergoyang dan melantunkan bunyi. Meninggalkan sang gadis yang tengah terkekeh kecil.

.

.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, datang pagi itu sudah menjadi gayanya. Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah terlambat, seisi sekolah juga tak bisa menyangkal fakta tersebut. Meskipun, ada alasan lain di balik itu.

Matanya mengabsen satu persatu loker siswa. Hingga terhenti di nomor seratus delapan belas. Ah, ini dia.

Sasuke memasukkan setangkai mawar biru yang sejak tadi di pengangnya ke dalam loker tersebut—hal yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari. Namun, ketika loker kembali ia tutup, terdengar sebuah suara perempuan yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Apa yang sedang kau letakkan di dalam lokerku?"

Sasuke mendelik malas. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. "Jangan pura-pura terkejut," ucapnya. "Aku yakin ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mendapatiku memasukkan bunga ke lokermu."

"Dan... mengapa kau masih tetap melakukan itu?" tawa gadis berkepala merah muda itu berderai mengisi keheningan.

"Karena kau selalu berpura-pura tak tahu dan itu menyebalkan," Sasuke bersungut kesal.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan mendekat pada Sasuke. "Oh, benarkah? Maafkan aku kalau begitu." Kini jarak mereka hanya terpaut tiga meter. "Tapi, mengapa harus membelinya di tokoku?"

Sasuke terdiam. Sepertinya enggan menjawab dan Sakura mengerti. "Apa ada pertanyaan lainnya, nona?"

Senyum Sakura kian melebar. "Ya, ada."

"Katakan."

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini, bukan?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mengapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"Karena kau menyukaiku?" Sasuke tertawa sarkatis mendengar penuturan ragu-ragu dari Sakura.

"Dan kau baru menyadarinya? Atau kau selama ini hanya berlagak bodoh seolah kau tidak tahu apapun?" Sasuke mengambil _earphone_ putih dari dalam saku baju dan memasang di sebelah telinganya. "Jadi ini yang kau sebut sebagai 'hal yang akan terjadi besok'?"

Sakura bersenandung kecil. "Tidak, aku telah menyadarinya sejak lama," ungkapnya.

"Bagus. Gadisku memang pintar." Lelaki itu mengacak pelan surai merah muda milik Sakura. Tanpa bisa ditutupi, wajah gadis itu bersemu.

"Sasuke, kurasa aku juga menyukaimu."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku tahu." Kemudian, lelaki itu berlenggang untuk pergi.

"Apa? Itu tidak romantis sama sekali!" dengus Sakura jengkel.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti dan melirik ke arah Sakura. "Kau berharap aku memeluk dan menciummu disini—sekarang?"

"A-Apa—?!"

Kali ini wajah Sakura bersemu lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Mulutnya terbuka hendak melancarkan bantahan, namun diurungkannya karena terlalu gugup dan malu.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Tenang saja. Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, tidak disini." —dan lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sambil memilah-milih lagu di ponsel.

Sialaaaaaaan!

Sakura mendengus gemas. Sial! Sial! Sial! Berani-beraninya lelaki itu membuatnya merasa malu seperti ini! Ugh! Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membalas Sasuke?

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Sakura tertawa jahil. Lihat apa yang akan ia lakukan.

[ **fin** ]

* * *

.

.

Mawar biru adalah simbol untuk peluang dan kemungkinan, juga menandakan sebuah awal yang baru, kegembiraan yang tak terbayangkan dari awal sebuah usaha baru sering dinyatakan dengan mawar biru.

.

.

* * *

.

.

[ **omake** ]

Ketika istirahat, Naruto berjalan menghampiri meja Sasuke yang sedang makan dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu? Seseorang meletakkan setangkai mawar biru di lokerku. Kira-kira siapa ya?"

Uhuk.

Sasuke hampir saja tersedak sumpit makan siangnya.


End file.
